btd5monkeysandboxideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthill Idea For BSM1
This is the Stage that is after Bloon Dunes Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg8yIagLJLE(0:00-1:15 and repeats over and over again) Background:Anthill Vector Clip Stage 7 Wave 1: Bronze: Pop 30000 Bloons Silver: Pop 43000 Bloons Gold: Pop 47500 Bloons Diamond: Pop 50000 Bloons Scene 1: 3 Small Red Bloon Ants Coming From The Middle and goes down(repeats 5 times) Scene 2: 2 Huge Blue Bloon Ant Coming From The Sides and goes up(repeat 3 times) Scene 3: BFB Appears(after 5 seconds, 5 Small Pink Bloon Ants Spawns In Below The Map And Goes To The Left) Scene 4: 1 Huge Red Bloon Ant Coming From The Middle and goes to the right(Repeats 10 Times) Scene 5: 3 Big Green Bloon Ants Coming From The Middle and goes up(Repeat 2 Times) Scene 6: Huge AntHill Of Ceramic Bloons. Scene 7: BFB Leaves and then Scene 1 to 3 Ants Go To The AntHill(Repeats 1 Time) Scene 8: Scene 4 to 5 Ants go to the AntHill(Repeats 1 Time) Scene 9: MOAB Appears(repeat 5 times(repeats every 5 seconds) Scene 10: Hugmunges Ceramic Bloon Ant Appears above the map and goes down slowly. Stage 7 Wave 2: Bronze: Pop 11000 Bloons Silver: Pop 14000 Bloons Gold: Pop 23000 Bloons Diamond: Pop 25085 Bloons Scene 1: 100 Line Of Blue Bloons Coming From The Left Scene 2:(same as scene 1 exepct coming from the right) Scene 3:(same as scene 1 exepct green bloons spawn) Scene 4:(same as scene 2 exepct green bloons spawn) Scene 5:(same as scene 2 expect yellow bloons spawn) Scene 6:(same as scene 1 expect yellow bloons spawn) Scene 7: Huge BTD4 Sungod Of Yellow And Ceramic Bloons coming from the above the map does down 1 mph. Scene 8: 2 MOAB Mauler Of Yellow Bloons coming from the left and go next to the sungod and does left 1 mph. Scene 9:(same as scene 4) Scene 10:(same as scene 1) Scene 11: 250 Rainbow Bloons In a traingle came from the middle and goes left instanly after 10 Seconds. Stage 7 Wave 3: Bronze: Pop 32500 Bloons Silver: Pop 40000 Bloons Gold: Pop 56000 Bloons Diamond: Pop 57020 Bloons Scene 1: Anthill Of Rainbow(reappears popped bloons after hit and for 2 mins-next scene after 20 Seconds) Scene 2: Lots Of Medium-Sized Rainbow Bloon Ants Going to The Ant(coming from the corners and repeat 30 Times and next scene after 5 seconds) Scene 3: 250 Blue Bloons acts like water drops like rain from the top to bottom of the map in 65 Mph(Repeat 100 Times and next scene in 50 Seconds) Scene 4: Rainbow Looking Of Rainbow Bloons(reappears popped bloons after hit and for 30 seconds and 30 seconds next scene) Scene 5: Scene 2 Ants Getting Out Of The AntHill and Leaves the screen on the corners. Scene 6: Tiny Apple Of Green Bloons Scene 7: Scene 2 Ant Getting The Apple(spawns from the side/left or right and repeats 5 times) Scene 8:(same as scene 4 expect for 10 seconds and 5 seconds next scene) Scene 9: Huge Good-Bye Ants Sign Of Ceramic Bloons(for 15 seconds and wobblys up and down and after 5 seconds it goes down) Next Stage is the Last Stage. Category:Super Monkey Box